Blush
Blush is co-created by Luigi64 and Glu-Glu Character Overview Blush is a slime being partner to a young boy named Pastel, who had seen her in numerous visions on his mind and painted several times. As soon as Blush appeared before Pastel they developed a strong bond with each other. Blush is a very passionate, emotion driven being. She has a crush on pastel and is very possessive and over protective of him, her emotions often reflecting his and displaying jealousy and hostility towards other people close to Pastel. Other than slowly learning to behave in our society, Blush presents the usual traits of a teenager girl. While her misunderstanding of human culture and lack of proper human communication may make her look dumb, Blush is actually quite smart just as her progress to fix these short comings show. She’s shown a playful demeanor and a liking for cuddling with no real sense of “personal space”, she also seems fond of playing pranks. Appearance Blush’s body is mostly conformed of paint, as such, she can absorb paint in any form (including from old dried up paintings) and her overall size and shape depends on how much paint she might be holding. Although she can shape herself however she pleases, she favors curvy, feminine figures. Blush’s “hair” is formed by a layer of paint she purposely holds more solid than the rest of her body to make the illusion of long, bouncy hair. It serves no other purpose than making her look more like a girl. Although absorbing paint of different colors would make her look like a hodgepodge of different colors, her color mostly depends on her emotions, different emotions evoking different colors on her entire, her name coming for the tone she takes when on a loving mood. Special Abilities Blush can stretch, squash, deform and reshape her body in any way she desires, the limits to her use of these abilities depends on how much paint she has to work with. Her standard form without the aid of paint renders her about as able as a contortionist, but this is almost never the case. Blush has the ability to absorb other types of liquids or fluids, but she does not out of her own will. Blush can control how solid her body (or parts of her body) is, which can range from liquid to solid concrete sturdiness, but her usual consistency is soft, malleable slime except for the thicker layer that is her hair. In addition to absorbing paint as a raw material for her to manage around, she can create paint constructs ripped straight out from paintings (usually provided by Pastel) to be used as tools to aid her. The more complex the object in the painting is, the harder it is for blush to hold the construct functional. Constructs cannot be returned to their canvases. Origin Young Pastel discovered his talent for painting at a young age. A recurring subject of his paintings was the image of a fluid female figure that seemed to be made from the very paint Pastel used to depict her. Pastel had figured that it was some character his creative mind had created and he felt compelled to paint her. Unknown to Pastel, those images he was getting of the fluid lady were not machinations of his mind, but rather, visions of a world his mind was deeply linked to. Blush’s home world of Gluufft is entirely made of a gelatinous “bio substance” with which every inhabitant interacts with by “fusing” to different degrees with it. As such, everything, from the buildings the people of Gluufft live in to the people itself is made from variants of the same “bio substance”. As such, the society of Gluufft is deeply based on the concept of union: very close relationships and linking with everything (or “fusing”), making the concept of personal space nonexistent, and a very underdeveloped concept of individuality. One day, without warning, Pastel and Blush met face to face, with the former believing he had brought his creation to life and with no way for Blush to prove her world wasn’t a figment of Pastel's imagination, as well as no way to send her back nor recollection of how she got there in the first place. At first it was Pastel taking care of a very confused Blush and trying to teach her the rules of the new world she found herself in, but as Blush began to understand the human world, and seeing how young and helpless Pastel truly was, it wasn’t long until her fondness of the little human boy turned their roles around, making her his guardian. Category:Characters Category:vhyjj